


Meet me in the Middle

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accepting love, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Lambert, Edgeplay, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lambert is overthinking everything, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Rimming, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Smut, Top! Eskel, getting better, getting in your own way, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Eskel and Lambert finally got over their mutual pining last Winter, now back on the path sadly Lambert's head gets in his own way.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 55
Kudos: 66





	1. How could you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuZu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/gifts).



* * *

It was almost funny, laughable how quickly something could change that had been brooding for almost 50 years. Lambert blamed the bard, or more like how open he and Geralt had been with their affection for each other and something in him had finally snapped and he had cornered Eskel in his own room and had growled an angry “So are we ever gonna do something about all this pining or not?” and that had been that.

For the rest of winter Lambert and Eskel had snuck into each other’s rooms, holding hands when nobody could see them and giggling like schoolgirls in corners. It had been amazing and perfect and everything that Lambert had ever hoped for until springtime hit. He had been in love with Eskel for years and years but still, he was not able to say the words and since neither Eskel did he assumed it had been just lust, sexual release and pent up frustration that had let them to be together that winter, since when Eskel left he did not even say goodbye to him.

Now the Path seemed even longer and lonelier than ever before. Not even heavy drinking seemed to be able to lift Lambert's spirits and by the gods did he try. The worst was that he could not even indulge with anyone else. When the barmaid had prepositioned him in the last town he had rested in, all he could feel was dread and a bitter ball of sickness rising in his stomach. Almost gagging he had made some excuses and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, too fresh the memories of Eskels tender touch on his skin.

He was ruined. The other Witcher had ruined him for everyone else and he had to live with the information how Eskel looked when he came, how he sounded, grunting and wretched moaning, forever now. He could not forget how the other had held him down, how he had clasped his own big hands around Lambert's strong wrist and ordered him to hold still. Whenever he laid down at night to find rest he was haunted by the memory of Eskels smile, how his scar tugged on his soft lips, how he had held Lambert before they had fallen asleep together, how he kissed him awake in the mornings and how he had brought him over the edge again and again and again until all that was left of Lambert was a sobbing, whining, begging mess.

He found no rest now, his nights full of dreams and restless shifting and he grew more tired the longer it went on. This night he had found refuge on an abandoned farm, high up in the hayloft of the barn, the only building that was partly intact. It was raining outside and Lambert had called it an early night, sure that sleep would not come anyway but it was better to be restless in the dry than the rain.

He was about to finally fall asleep as the sun slowly set when a squeaky young voice disturbed him. “Uhm Master Witcher? You in here?” Lambert set up and curiously looked over the hayloft border, only to spot a young boy, eleven maybe twelve years old, his voice still unbroken and soft.

“Master Witcher!?”

Sighing he made a coughing sound to alert the boy to his whereabouts.

“Yes? What do you want, kid?”

The child flinched but regained his composure quickly and lifted a slightly damp letter that Lambert grabbed from letting himself half swing from the hayloft. “Was supposed to bring you this good Sir!” The boy bowed and ran off leaving Lambert staring after him.

Huh, who the fuck would send him a letter on the Path, who would even know to find him here? Well, he took the same route as every year so he was sure that another Witcher must have sent the letter and when he opened it his hunch was confirmed. He brushed over Eskels fine handwriting, longing to touch the sender, instead of the written words he had left him. Eskels handwriting was small and fine, almost like that of a noble unlike Lambert's own chicken scratch who had never really bothered to better his writing, his letters still like those of a child, large and uneven.

 **~~Dear~~ ** **Lambert,**

**If my calculations are correct you should be somewhere near the burned-out farm you stop at each year, I hope the messenger will find you in time. ~~I don’t like.~~ I need to speak to you. It is ~~not~~ not urgent but I hope you will come to see me in Brugge in one months’ time for the summer solstice festival.**

**~~Yours~~ **

**Eskel**

Well, fuck, Eskel war probably mad at him for something. Lambert was not sure what yet but is ability to blame himself and overthink everything would surely come up with something in the time it would take him to reach Brugge. He had planned to go west anyway so it was not really out of his way.

It was already the middle of the night when sleep finally came but sadly even if Lambert's dream started promising it soon turned sour.

_“Well, well looks like I got you now little Lamb.”_

_Eskel had pinned him down during training, alone in the courtyard the winter sun warm and high in the sky. They were both shirtless, sweating from the brawl and Eskel had managed to grab his wrist and held him firmly in place._

_“Yeah, yeah you won.”_

_“Mhm I indeed did, dint I? Maybe I should claim my price right here and now?”_

_Before Lambert could agree he felt the impact of sharp teeth on his neck, biting hard to the point where he could feel that blood had been drawn. It should have hurt but all he could feel was a surge of pleasure running through his body, right into his hardening cock and he wiggled under Eskel to get more friction._

_“Eskel please….”_

_“Ha! Such a needy bitch. What makes you think I want you like that?” Eskels laugh war harsh and shallow but Lambert was too caught up in his dream to realize how out of character his Eskel was behaving._

_“But…Eskel…I love you…”_

_“Love me?” Another harsh laugh followed by spit being shot right into his face and Eskel pushing him away. “You are disgusting, a sorry excuse for a Witcher and even less a man. Why would I ever want you? You are filthy, your touch makes me sick. I hate you.”_

Lambert woke up crying, the sun not even up yet but he decided it was better to get a move on, to let this ratchet barn behind him. The logical part of his mind knew that it had only been a dream, yet he kept rubbing the side of his neck where the Eskel in his dream had bitten him. He wanted that, to be marked and claimed by the other Witcher as his, to be shown off, to be loved and wanted but he knew that it was just a fantasy. A dream that would never become real.

By the time he had reached the next town, three days later, he had already convinced himself to be exactly how Dream Eskel had said, useless and unworthy of love. He was sure now that Eskel wanted to meet to end whatever this thing was between them, to tell him off before they would meet again in winter so Lambert had time to hide and lick his wounds before he was faced with his family again.

He wondered how Geralt did it. How he became worthy of love and how Jaskier had just given his heart so freely. The bard was so loyal and loved Geralt so much that it was almost sickening. That’s what he wanted. Someone who just accepted him for him, someone who wanted and needed him. It was his own problem that he wanted this someone to be Eskel.

Foolish to fall in love witch another Witcher, foolish to fall in love with someone he would see every winter. Foolish to believe that he would ever be happy. For a while he thought about just carving another path out for him, avoid Brugge all together or just dilly on be weeks late but in the end, he knew he needed to be there on time. Whatever harsh words Eskel had for him he would take them in stride, head held high and even if his heart would be breaking he would do anything that Eskel would ask of him, his only need to secure a little bit of happiness for the other Witcher.


	2. How can I not love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert and Eskel reunite

When Lambert reached Brugge right on the day of the solstice he was physically and mentally exhausted. He had barely slept at all the last month and when he was able to sleep he had been haunted by dreams and nightmares of Eskel. His arm was in a sling, the last fight against a Leshen almost ending in his death, the lack of sleep and the way he did not take care of himself slowly catching up with him.

He let himself drop down on a wooden bench at the main town square and watched as the people flocked around the small hamlet, decorating and humming. He was sitting there for hours, lost in thoughts watching the townsfolk gather wood to build a huge bonfire in the middle of the square.

“Gods, Lamb, you look like shit.”

Lambert was shaken from his thoughts and looked up at Eskel who had a big soft smile on his face and pushed a tankard of ale into his hand.

“Hey….”

“Hey? Lambert? Are you okay dear?”

Lambert pressed his eyes shut for a minute, the tankard slightly shaking in his hand and he brought t up to his mouth to take a few heavy sips, to steady his nerves. How in hell did he dare to think it had been a good idea to meet Eskel now when he still felt so raw? He should have waited until winter so that he could get over whatever he was feeling now.

Eskel set next to him, not leaving an inch of air between them, their legs and shoulders brushing against each other.

“I missed you.”

Lambert swallowed hard, shivering in the hot summer sun and he wished that Eskel would stop with the lies, would just tell him what he wanted to tell him and get this shit over with. Instead of saying something Eskel reached for Lambert's free hand which was resting on his own thigh. Flinching as if something had stung him Lambert swatted at Eskels hand, dropped the tankard from his other and jumped to his feet.

“Lambert!?”

If Lambert had been of clarity of mind he would have realized how worried and caring Eskel sounded but all he could hear was his name. “What?”

“What’s going on Lambert?”

“What’s going on? What the fuck Eskel? What the….”

The younger Witcher shook his head violently and pushed both of his hands through his hair, not caring that one was coated in cheap ale.

“Look just get this over with ok? I don’t have all day.”

He did have all day, but he wanted to get as far away from this place as humanly or in his case witchery possible, escape the joyful people and the festivities. Eskel got up and approached the other Witcher, slowly and carefully as if he was dealing with a frightened animal.

“Get what over with Lambert?”

Ah, so that’s how the other wanted it to play out. He wanted for Lambert to break his own heart. So be it. The younger Witcher took a deep breath and gestured between them, his hand shaking with nerves, only a step away from a full-blown panic attack, not that Lambert could get one, since Witchers didn’t feel anything.

Which was, of course, utter shite, he felt so many things at this moment. Love, Dread, Fear, Cold, Hot, overwhelmed and a tiny flicker of Hope all mixed up together in Lambert's stomach when he spoke.

“This…Just please tell me. I need you to say it.”

Eskel moved a step closer, careful and slow.

“Say what?”

“How you despise me. How you hated the way I…dared to touch you. That whatever fun we might had is over. That you don’t want to see me ever again. That you hate me.”

Eskel moved his arms quickly and Lambert prepared himself to receive a punch that never came. Instead, he was pulled forward, strong arms wrapped around him and held him, hands roaming lovingly over his back and kisses pressed all over his face.

“You stupid miserable Idiot. I don’t know what I did to make you think that’s how I feel about you but you could not be more wrong.” A soft press of scarred lips to Lambert's brow bow. “I adore you.” Another kiss, planted against his nose. “You are strong and smart and witty and so beautiful.” The next kiss hit his left ear. “I wanted to see you because I missed you dearly because I could not wait until winter to hold you in my arms again.” Softly Eskels lips found the corner of his mouth. “If this is your way of saying _you_ want to end things I won’t force you into a relationship with me.” Finally, Eskel found Lambert's lips, his tongue hesitantly licking on the seam of Lambert's lips. “I love you, you moron.”

The only reason that Lambert did not fall back and crumble down was that Eskel was still holding him, tightly pressed against his own chest and stroking his back and hair.

“You…you love me?”

“Yes, very much. Whatever happened to make you think otherwise Lambchop?”

Lambert was in fact not sobbing in the crook of Eskels neck, he was not shaking with relief and hope and he was not on the brink of passing out at all, he was surely not.

“I…you left…you did not say goodbye….”

“Lambert, I was called away early because of the monster in Lyria. I left you a letter with your favourite shirt?”

“What? No? There was no…”

Lambert took a step back, already missing Eskels arms around him, who hesitantly let him go. The younger Witcher put his Satchel down and rummaged around until he found his favourite shirt. He took it out his pack and shook and his eyes went wide when a small envelope flew out of between the linens.

“Oh…..”

Sheepishly he picked the envelope up and opened the letter.

**Dear Lambert,**

**I am deeply sorry to leave at such short notice but Queen Meve had requested a Witcher for an urgent matter. Apparently they have a Manticore problem. Geralt offered to go but I thought he should have more time with his human since they won’t have as many years together as we will. I already miss you and your snoring. I will try to write you as soon as possible so we can meet up in the summertime. Safe travels my love.**

**Yours,**

**Eskel.**

“Well, fuck.”

Eskel put one hand on his hips as if he was cross but there was a huge smirk on his face.

“Unbelievable. Are you telling me that you were talking yourself into a stupor all because you did not check your laundry!?”

“Haha….funny story….mhm….”

Eskel gave him a tiny swat against the back of his head and pulled him into another hug.

“Idiot.”

“But you love me? Even though I am an Idiot?”

Laughing Eskel rubbed his nose against Lamberts.

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Uhm…would you…can you say it again? I mean not that I need to hear it….”

“I love you, Lambert.”

Smiling Lambert released the last of the tension he held in his body and melted against Eskel. “I love you too.”

A faint blushed made its way onto Eskels cheeks.

“That’s good because I wanted to ask you to go to the festival with me tonight.”

“The…..to dance?”

“Mhm….”

Lambert wanted to refuse, he was neither a dancer nor a fan of public crowds but the hope in Eskels eyes made him change his mind.

“Yeah okay….food first though.”

“Of course, love.”

Smiling Eskel took Lambert's hand and lead him to the town’s only inn.


	3. Loving is easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they love each other  
> [SMUT]

The inn was of course completely booked out, Lambert realized he should have secured a room when he first arrived at the village midday but now it was too late. The innkeeper took a look at their joined hands and took pity on them, offering them the hayloft above his sheep and the Witchers gratefully accepted.

“You look happier than if we had gotten a room, what is it with you and haylofts Lamb?”

“I don’t know, I just like the smell of it, and it’s warm and often cleaner than inn rooms.” The younger Witcher shrugged not letting go of Eskels hand as they made their way to gather Scorpion and then stow away their belongings.

“So…how long can we stay here?”

Eskel smiled. “A few days before we have to set out again, we can meet in mid-autumn again before winter I think.”

Lambert nodded as he made them a makeshift bed with blankets and their bedrolls on the soft hay.

“This will do for a bit. Now…you wanna go to the dance?”

“If you are willing.”

There was something hot in Eskels eyes that made Lambert's knees weak.

“What will I get in return?”

Eskels lips drawled into a cheeky grin. “Oh, …another kind of dance.”

Lambert chocked on air and nodded way too eagerly but he did not care. It has been months since he had last seen Eskel, months when he had last been devoured by him. Smiling Eskel brushed his hand trough Lambert's hair and pulled him in by the neck for a long deep kiss.

“I am going to take you out tonight as you deserve. We will dance and drink and laugh and have a good time. And afterwards, I will take you back here and I will take you apart with my fingers and my tongue and my cock until all you can say is my name. Sound good?”

Lambert went bright red in the face and choked a very breathy “Yes” out before being dragged back to the main square by his lover. The music was already playing and Eskel dragged him right on the dance floor, twirling him around.

Lambert forgot about the other people around them who were surely staring at the two bulky Witchers. He forgot to be embarrassed or ashamed of his feelings, all he could be was happy and dance with Eskel. About an hour later they took a break, eating roasted apples and having some Ale and enjoying the atmosphere. Eskel went to one of the small stalls and bought a flower crown and when he came back he promptly put it on Lambert's head.

“Esk?”

“It’s a promise.”

“Huh?”

Eskel sighed heavily and laced their fingers together.

“A promise of a future together, to build a home, a family.”

Lambert stared at him flabbergasted, eyes blown wide, mouth hanging open, unblinking.

“Oh…..oh! You…I….are you sure?”

“I am. Do you…do you accept the promise?”

Eskel looked a bit shy, shuffling from one foot to the other and Lambert nodded so hard the flower circle almost dropped from his head.

“Yes! Of course! I love you!”

Realizing that it was the first time he had actually said it out loud to the other Witcher he repeated it.

"I love you, Esk."

Grinning Eskel pulled Lambert back into his arms and kissed him.

“Eskel?”

“Yes, love?”

“You have about 5 minutes to take me back to the stable or I will drop to my knees right here. In front of everyone.”

Laughing Eskel grabbed the other Witchers arm and dragged him off. “Noted!”

Laughing they raced each other to the stable and undressed while they climbed the hayloft, discarding their clothing wherever they stood.

When Eskel softly pressed Lambert down onto the blanket everything clicked together in his mind. He deserved to be happy, to be loved and cared for, to embrace all the good things that destiny would hand him.

“Eskel….”

“Let me worship you, my dear. Please let me take care of you.”

Lambert could only nod to such a statement, already breathing faster than usual, his cock slowly filling heavily against his stomach. Eskel let his hands softly brush over Lambert's shoulders, down his arms until he reached his hands. Gently he pushed the younger Witchers arms up, over his head.

“Keep them there for me, yeah?”

“Yes, Eskel.” Lambert's voice sounded deeper and breathless than under normal circumstanced and he was overwhelmed with the intensity of Eskels gaze so he let his eyes flutter shut. The next thing he experienced was Eskel warm tongue circling the crown of his cock and licking him to full hardness before sucking him eagerly into his hot and wet mouth.

Lambert grunted, his head thrown back against his bedroll his breathing frantic as Eskel let his tongue play with his prick while he kept swallowing around him. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came down Eskels throat, the buildup of being apart for months too great but before he could apologize Eskel had flipped him onto his stomach and was in the process of spreading his cheeks apart.

“Gods Lambert, I love you so much. You are so good for me. The way you taste on my tongue, want to taste you everywhere.”

Whining Lambert pushed up onto his knees his elbows and underarms stretched out for balance. “Please Eskel. Please.”

There was a sharp bite upon his left butt cheek before Eskels hot tongue found his hole and licked. “Fuck! Eskel! Ohhhh….”

Eskels laugh was muffled by Lambert's butt but the younger Witcher could feel the vibration of it surging through his whole body. He was about to say something when Eskel pushed his tongue into him next to a well-oiled finger. His thoughts became frantically as all he could do was to push back against Eskel, eagerly seeking more friction and fucking himself on the now two fingers inside of him.

By the time Eskel had worked four fingers into Lambert, the younger Witcher was reduced to a sobbing, moaning mess, working himself open on Eskels hand, his voice wrecked and husky and his whole body shivering with anticipation. If he were still able to form clear words he would have begged Eskel to please finally take him but he was way beyond that. All that came out of his mouth was Eskels name, over and over again until the older Witcher could not take it anymore and withdrew his fingers, lining himself up and with one fast thrust, he slid home.

Eskel grunted above him, his hands tightly gripped on Lambert's hipbones and thrusting at a hard and fast pace. “Lambert….so good…my love…”

Lambert keened and sobbed into the bedroll under him, it was too much, too good, too perfect and he came with a husky whining sound all over the hay.

“Fuck, Lambert!”

Eskel bowed down over him, one hand reaching for his throat and pulling him back until his back was almost flat against Eskels chest as he kept fucking him hard and fast. Lambert was partly aware that the sounds he made sounded like a wounded animal but Eskel seemed to like it and he did not have the energy to stop anyway. He tried to stay upward against his lover but all energy had left him when he came and so he had to use his arms to steady himself while Eskel chased his own release.

“Love you….Lambert…so much.”

Lambert made an approving sound, not able to speak yet, sweat running down his body and mixing with his own spent but he did not care one bit. Grunting hard Eskel bowed his head further down and bit hard and sharp into the junction of Lambert's neck and shoulder, leaving a bruising mark the same time as he pulled out of Lambert and coated the younger Witchers back in his own hot seed. A hand came around Lambert's midsection to steady him, holding him up while he could feel Eskels other hand rubbing his spent into Lamberts back, making sure their scent would mix and stick for a while.

The younger Witcher barely noticed that Eskel but him down onto the bedroll and held him, pressing soft kisses onto his face, too tired and worn out to move he let himself smile. He was asleep seconds later, already dreaming of the next time they would reunite and of all the wonderful things they could do together during winter. In his half-sleep state he reached for the flower crown that had slipped from his head earlier and clutched it to his chest, right next to his heart as he dreamt of kept promises and love.


End file.
